The End
by Emarye
Summary: A take on the ending to the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 mini-games. Liam was the victim of the Bite... and he died. Alone, betrayed, scared... Liam lost everything. His family, his friends... Goldie. The being who was there for him through hell and high water... Warnings: Death, Mentions of Gore, Extreme Angst/Feels


The End

oOoOoOo

Liam flailed desperately, black eyes locked on Goldie who looked on with wide white on black eyes. "Please! Let me go! I don't want to!"

The boys laughed, and carried him closer to the singing bear. Liam's heart thudded in his ear and he cried, lashing out with feet and hands. His pleas fell on deaf ears, despite his older brother Phillip's lighter grip on his left side and the telltale frown he had that only Liam and Goldie noticed.

Finally they were in front of Fredbear, and Liam screamed in panic as the boys lifted him up to Fredbear's face. They pushed too hard and Liam's head fell into the gap, endoskeleton teeth crunching down. Red flooded Liam's vision, and he knew no more.

oOoOoOo

"I'm so sorry... can you hear me? I'm sorry. I..." Sobs filled Liam's ears, the hoarse voice of his older brother moving the boy to tears. Looking through wet eyes, Liam was in a dark room. Goldie sat with shiny wet black-white eyes in front of him, his friends Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy behind him.

But then they started to fade.

Freddy was gone by the time Phil finished his sentence, a look of horror on the stuffed bear's face as he faded away to nothing.

"Liam... You're broken... but we're still your friends. Do you believe that?" Goldie said softly, a tear trickling down golden plush fur. Liam nodded, crawling forward and hugging Goldie to his chest with a sob as he realized only Goldie was left. Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy were gone.

"G-G-Goldie... don't leave me. I'm scared." Liam begged, fisting little hands in Goldie's fur desprately. Goldie's paws clutched gently at Liam's chest, the bear nodding into his chest. "I'm still here... I'll fix you, I promise... I love you..."

Liam sobbed as Goldie faded from his arms, leaving the little boy hugging thin air. "GOLDIE! NO!"

His heart felt like it was being ripped in two; he was so scared, and he was all alone...

There was a sudden frantic beeping noise that rang in the air as Liam faded, sobbing on the black floor, alone in his death.

oOoOoOo

Phil cried to himself from next to Liam's chair, his little brother looking so small and fragile with large bandages on his head and hooked up to several different machines.

"I'm so sorry... Can you hear me? I'm sorry... I..." Phil said hoarsely, voice sore from crying his eyes out. How could he have done this to Liam? He was an awful person. He should have done something to stop this. He was a horrible brother.

Liam's heart monitor picked up, and a tear trickled down the comatosed boy's face. Phil let out a gasp that turned into a panicked wail of despair as the monitor flat-lined.

It couldn't be true.

He killed his brother. His baby brother.

"No! Liam...! No!" Phil begged to nothing as nurses and doctors swarmed in, his father silently guiding him out of the room despite the tears streaming down his worn face.

Phil's mother hugged her oldest, tears wetting his hair and his tears wetting her shirt. "Momma... I didn't mean... I'm... I don't want him dead..."

"Shh... shh... I-it's gonna be okay, big boy." She whispered in a shaky voice, pulling back and looking at Phil with teary eyes.

There was a sound of footsteps as a distressed nurse walked over, brown eyes over-bright as she looked at the small family. "I'm so sorry... we couldn't save him... I'm so sorry..."

Phil's mother sat heavily on the bench next to them, strangled sobs filled the air. Phil sat next to her, crying along with her and his father who joined them in the hug.

Liam was dead...

oOoOoOo

A/N: I cried a lot while writing this... I have no idea why I wrote such a SAD story but it happened and I regret EVERYTHING. The angst has practically killed me.

Please comment/review and tell me if I'm not the only one who needed a minute to cry over this. ;3;

-Emarye


End file.
